Quidditch Brooms and Romantic Doom
by Owlbreeze
Summary: I love working at the new Quidditch store in Diagon Alley. Its simple and fun, and not full of gits- until Draco Malfoy shows up to get a present for his friend's son. That's when my life turns upside down, all thanks to that blond. Thanks a lot Malfoy. I really appreciate it.


_Note: The story takes place in 2001. Aurora is 21, and so is most of the others. I do not own Harry Potter. I just own Aurora, Lucie, James, and Rose._

* * *

One 

I really don't want to jinx myself, but I was having a pretty fantastic week.

My boyfriend had proposed to me, I got a kick-ass job working at a new Quidditch store, (Gasp! I'm actually working somewhere I like for a change!) my 21st birthday was yesterday and it was the best party ever, and to top it off, I got an autograph from the entire team of the Falmouth Falcons!

Everything is going good for me this week- which is a surprising but welcoming change to my usual crappy luck. It feels good to be lucky for once.

My good mood follows me around all morning as I skip into work today right at 7:00 am.

"Hello Lucie-Loo!" I say cheerfully, waving to my co-worker. She and I were like two peas in a pod, both having an obsession of Quidditch and the Falmouth Falcons.

I could talk about the Falcons for the entire day if I wanted to.

The blond glances up from the stack of shirts she was tidying.

"Someone's in a good mood." She teases.

"I have the right to be, Lucie!" I shoot back, holding up my hand for her to see. On my ring finger is a diamond engagement ring, right above a Snitch ring.

"Lance proposed?" She gasps.

Lance is my boyfriend- no! I mean _fiancé_- of three years. We started dating in Seventh Year and kept dating for another two years. He was a Ravenclaw while I was a proud Hufflepuff.

"Duh!" I smile widely, grey eyes shining. "You better invite me to the wedding." She playfully growls, straightening up the Chudley Cannon shirts.

"Where's Rose and James?" I quiz, noticing the lack of workers in the store.

"I dunno, but they better get their asses in here before it opens in ten minutes." Lucy heads up to the whiteboard where she flicks her hawthorn wand and the board is instantly cleaned. Then, she waves her wand and words are written on the board in bright blue.

"Any Three Shirts for Only 2 Galleons! Cleansweep 11's for 30 Galleons!" it reads. "Great deals." I say, and Lucie stares at me. She can't tell if I'm being serious or sarcastic.

"Sometimes I can't tell the difference between your sarcasm and your seriousness." She muses before heading up to the front doors and charming the giant "Open" sigh to glow neon, like in those muggle shops you sometimes see.

"I'm never really sarcastic _or _serious, Lucie. I think that more of your personality, oh Miss Sarcastic One." I grin.

"You're lucky that your engaged or I wouldn't think twice of messing up your face." She says good-humoredly.

See? I told you my luck was going great this week!

* * *

It's well after 8:00 am when people start flooding into the shop. By that time, Rose has shown up, but James hasn't.

"Dumb James. Always late." I hum to myself as I walk around the store, looking for people to help.

I see a familiar brunette with curly-ish hair prowling around the shirts, trying in vain to find something.

"Need help miss?" I ask, pouncing on the chance to help someone.

I just _loved _helping people. I guess that's why I was a Hufflepuff.

"Yes please." She says sourly.

I guess she didn't like admitting she needed help. "Uh- wait." Then it dawns on me. "You're Hermione Granger!"

She shrugs. "Yep."

"Oh um, I don't know if you knew me back in Hogwarts, but I was in your year. My name is Aurora Lancaster- but you can call me Rory." "Yeah, you're tag says that." She motions to my name tag. Oh. Duh.

"Oh." I internally groan. Now I look like a flipping idiot in front of _Hermione Granger._

_Oh great. I'm starting to go back to my old bad luck again, aren't I?_

"Anyway, I'm looking for a Chudley Cannons shirt for my boyfriend." She gets back on topic and I nod my head. "Uh, they're right over here, Miss Granger." I lead her to the stack of tee shirts. "Um, we have a deal if-" "Yes I read. I think that's an okay deal considering all your tee shirts usually cost 1 galleon. I guess everyone likes so save a galleon for later." She smiles, her voice almost bordering on lecturing tone.

She grabs three shirts before heading up to the counter, where Rose rings her up while sucking up to her.

Ugh. Sometimes, Rose just annoys the heck out of me.

I mean, she's a good kid. She's fresh out of Hogwarts and is struggling to get enough money to help her family. So, we invited the Ravenclaw to help out around the store. I mean, we could always use an extra hand around here.

James, our other co-worker, is a whole different story. He's about four years older than me, making him 25. He's constantly hitting on Lucie, and in turn, she flirts around with him too. But they're not interested in pursuing anything serious, for some strange reason. He's a Casanova, you could say. Most of the girls that come into the shop usually end up flirting with him for ten minutes straight, and he ends up taking at least one out on a date. He constantly bad-mouths our boss, Kimberly Every behind her back, and even went as far as calling her a few naughty words. Somehow he manages to not get caught by Kimberly, but Lucie says it won't be too soon before she finds out and kicks him out of the store.

But despite all that, we truly do think of him as an awesome co-worker, despite the fact that he's always late.

Speaking of James...

The brunette himself strolls in the Quidditch shop, wearing the ugliest Holyhead Harpies shirt I've ever seen in my 21 years of living.

"I think something died on his shirt." I hear some girl say to her friend. "Who cares Renee? He's smoking hot! Let's go say hi!" The two girls push past me and I roll my eyes at them.

A tap on the back makes me spin around and come face to face with a stoic blond man.

"May I help you?" I ask.

"Yes you can. I've been waiting behind you for five minutes while you stared into space!" He snaps icily.

"Sorry about that sir." I say, finding it quite hard to be cheerful at this point.

_Dude, why didn't you just tap me on the back earlier? _

I swear to Merlin that half of the Wizarding World is populated by flipping idiots.

"I'm looking for a Viktor Krum shirt." He says. "For my friend's son who's size is a kid's large."

I arch an eyebrow. "That's specific." I drawl out. And then I snicker. I can't help it.

He rolls his eyes and taps his foot on the ground and looks at his watch, pure annoyance gleaming in his eyes. "Right this way..." "Malfoy." He supplies for me coldly.

_Malfoy..._

"Malfoy? Draco... Malfoy?" I turn around to face him and widen my eyes. How did I not recognize the horror of my Hogwarts days? "Draco... Malfoy. Draco from Hogwarts?" "Yes!" He snaps. "Now hurry up! Blaise's son's birthday starts in thirty minutes!"

I silently point to the item he was looking for and he grabs the shirt and stalks over to Rose.

And I'm left standing there, remembering the days when I was still in Hogwarts, and the time where Draco Lucius Malfoy humiliated me in front of the entire school, leaving me friendless, hopeless, and with a broken heart.


End file.
